Many semiconductor devices have a structure in which semiconductor chips are mounted on a circuit substrate, lead frame or the like, and then subjected to molding with sealing resin. This structure is simple and cheap to manufacture and is therefore widely used.
However, when gaps—so-called “sink marks”—are generated, for instance, between the circuit substrate and the semiconductor chip bonded to the substrate a semiconductor chip of a lower level may be damaged, leading to the degrading of the characteristics of the chip due to the Si, or the like, included in the resin entering the sink marks at formation of the resin seal. Moreover, when high pressure resin enters the sink holes as the sealing resin is formed, chip separation—so-called “opening” may also occur. Therefore, there is a need for a method for manufacturing a semiconductor wherein the formation of sink marks can be suppressed.